The reading of a journal
by snowbabygurl
Summary: Colin's journal was stolen and read allowed. He had his most important secret in there. What will happen when that special someone hears what he had written? Slash... One shot.


Summary: Colin's journal was stolen and read allowed. He had his most important secret in there. What will happen when that special someone hears what he had written?

Warning: Slash couple.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.

 **The reading of a journal.**

It all happened so fast, One minute Colin was sitting at the Gryffindor table laughing and joking with his friends and the next he was rushing out of the room ashamed and embarrassed that someone had found and read his journal out loud in front of everyone at breakfast. His most personal thoughts and memories were written in that journal and now everyone knew them.

They knew that he had never really loved Harry Potter, that he just played along so no one would find out who he really did like. The look on the other males face when Malfoy was reading Colin's journal hurt the most. He looked outraged and sort of sick. He saw the looks on the faces of the rest of his house and knew they would never understand why he would have fallen for a Slytherin, especially one so quiet and so very different then him.

He could feel the tears running down his face as he rushed out of the Castle. He made his way down to the lake before he fell to his knees, gasping for breath. He didn't even remember leaving his journal anywhere, he always carried it with him and always double checked he had it before he left any room he was in.

How Malfoy had gotten ahold of it was a mystery, but why would the other boy be so cruel as to read everything out in front of everyone, especially his friend. He heard his name being called as he ran from the Hall but he didn't dare stop to see who it was. The look on all his friends faces were enough to tell him it was probably only his brother that was calling to him.

Thoughts ran through out his head as he sat by the lake and images of the boy he loved laughing at him. He knew it didn't happen but it would have been the icing on the cake if he had. He held his head in his hands and breathed slowly out of his nose, trying to calm himself before he made his way back into the school and back into the humiliation.

"Creevey." He heard making him shoot up onto his feet and face the scowling face of the Blonde standing before him.

"What do you want Malfoy. Haven't humiliated me enough already, came to rub it in some more?" He asked watching Malfoy look back towards the Castle then back at him.

"No. I came to give this back to you and apologize for what I did in there. I shouldn't have done it that way but I thought it would push someone to do something, finally." Malfoy stated holding Colin's journal out for him, which he snatched and held close to his chest.

"What ever Malfoy. I don't care why you did it, just that you did and I will never forgive you for this. Just leave me alone." Colin said and pushed past Malfoy and started to head back inside.

"Wait. I know you are mad but someone wants to talk to you. Just go to the Owlery and they will be waiting for you." Malfoy stated watching Colin.

"Why should I do anything you tell me to do after what you just did?" Colin stated crossing his arms in front of him.

"Just go there alright. I have nothing more to say, I did what I said I would and now I am going back to the dungeons." Malfoy walked away then leaving Colin to wonder why he wanted him to go to the Owlery.

Making up his mind and deciding to see why Malfoy wanted him to go there so bad Colin started to walk towards the tower. As he was walking up the stairs he began to get worried, was this a trap, a prank, some other way to humiliate him. When he finally got to the top he pushed the door open and almost fled at who he saw waiting for him.

"Theo?" He whispered watching as the other boy came over and pulled him the rest of the way into the room.

"Thank you for coming up here. I didn't think you would. I made Draco apologize, he should have just told me everything in private and not read your journal in front of everyone." Theo stated holding onto Colin's hand making his whole body heat up at the touch.

"Why did you have him come to me? I don't understand why you wanted me to come up here." Colin said in puzzlement.

"Well Draco knew something about me that no one else did and when he found out you were not at all in love with Potter but with me he wanted me to do something about it, but he definitely went about it the wrong way. Do you really feel that way about me? All that stuff in the journal is it how you really feel?" Colin could see the hope in Theo's eyes and he couldn't believe that just maybe this older boy liked him in return.

"I do. I always have since second year when you were always sitting alone in the library. You probably don't remember but you used to help me with my work back then but it stopped after the summer break. I continued to watch you and hope you would talk to me again but you never did, so I just kept my feelings to myself and my journal." Colin replied. Theo squeezed his hand and pulled him a little closer to himself.

"I remember that year very much. I am sorry I stopped the following year but I was afraid my feelings for you wouldn't ever be returned. You always seemed to infatuated with Potter and I couldn't allow myself to continue to get so close to you just to have you shoot me down. Slytherin would never let me forget it if you had rejected me." Theo stated now wrapping an arm around Colin's small waist.

"What... What does this mean?" Colin looked into Theo's eyes asking, feeling very happy and surprised by everything he was hearing and feeling.

"It means that I want us to be together. Do you want to be with me Colin?" Theo asked his eyes shining and waiting for a reply.

"Of course. You heard everything from my journal and it is the only thing I truly want." Colin barley got the words out when Theo pulled him flush against him body and kissed him. It was Colin's first kiss and he felt like his whole body was melting into the other boy. If it wasn't for Theo's arm wrapped so tightly around him he would've fallen to the ground by now.

Pulling away from the kiss Colin smiled up into Theo's eyes and couldn't help but say.

"This is definitely going into my journal." He couldn't help but smile when Theo burst out laughing.


End file.
